the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Christmalogy, Or The Year The Society Saved Christmas 53 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the society the Lodgers we're celebrating the holiday with great cheer. Although, some were in a better mood than others. Rachel was in the kitchen with a gingerbread replica of their home, trying to decorate the thing. Dr. Lewis Weir was also helping out in the kitchen, putting out the oven fire that broke out, again. Mz. Hyde was frantically finishing up decorating the place, trying to make everything as close to perfect as possible. Her plans had included a 10 ft tree in the main hall, a garland around the the railings, wreaths on every door, oranges hidden EVERYWHERE, and so many lights on the roof that the city of London had to turn on the auxiliary power at the power station. Around 10 PM, Mz. Hyde was finishing putting up the miniture ice sculptures of each part of the 12 days of Christmas. Phew! I think that's all of them! Now the whole place is perfect! As soon as she said that, a great BOOM resonated throughout the building. What the?! Mz. Hyde ran to the source of the sound, which was on the top floor of the building. When she and the other Lodgers got there, they found a massive crash site. However, the site contained the remains of a sled, Christmas presents scattered about the room, some reindeer, and the most surprising of all.... SANTA?! Recommend 10 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited The kitchen fire extinguished, Weir breathed a sigh of relief. Then came the BOOM! Lewis went against his better judgment and ran towards the source of the unexplained sound. Mz. Hyde was there, as well as a presence Weir'd never sensed before. "What's going on?" he asked her. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I think Santa just crashed into the society! *At that moment the man in a red suit groaned.* "Oh...my head..." Oh no, Lewis help me out here! 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Certain it's not just an aerial experiment gone wrong?" Weir asked as he made his way to them. "Perhaps one of Bryson's contraptions crashed into one of the Christmas displays," he suggested. "You really have outdone yourself this year," he remarked, looking about. Reaching them, Lewis helped her with the stranger. At the sight of the man's red suit, Weir did a double take...then wondered if this might not be an elaborate prank. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Yeah, maybe I overdid it a little...was adding the 4 spotlights too much? *The man groaned again.* "Uhhh...wh-where am I?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Well, when they strain even Tweedy's contraptions..." Weir trailed off with a shrug. The man spoke. "The Society for Arcane Sciences," answered Lewis. "I'm Dr. Weir, and this is Mz. Hyde, the night manager." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I know who you are!" What? How? "I'm Santa Claus, I know everyone! Ah, yes I remember now! I was making my rounds here in London when this blinding light made me lose control of my reindeer!" *Mz. Hyde winces when he said that. He notices her expression and chuckles.* "It's ok, you didn't mean it Mz. Hyde! That's quite an impressive set up you got outside if I say so myself!" Oh! Thank you sir! That means a lot coming from you! 4 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Right..." said Lewis. Either this is an impressively elaborate prank by Mz. Hyde, he thought, or this fellow's delusional and she's rather naive. Ought I play along to humor her? Or him? Weir wondered. Eh. Why the Hell not? he decided. Let's see how far we can take this... "Well then, Saint Nicholas," he ventured, "how might I be of assistance? Are you alright? That must have been quite the rough landing." 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Yeah Santa, let's get you over to that chair over there! *Mz. Hyde pulls Santa up and guides him over to a chair.* "Thank you so much!" *He takes a look around at the wreckage.* "Oh, look at this mess! I'll never be able to get my sleigh and my reindeer back on track!" What do you mean? "I'm afraid to say it, but it looks like Christmas may be cancelled for some people!" *Mz. Hyde went white as a sheet at that.* Christmas... CANCELLED?! NO! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! Lewis! You stay here with Santa while I go get everyone! Check for any broken bones and all that stuff! *Mz. Hyde runs out the door.* 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "You heard the lady," said Lewis with a smile and a shrug. "Are you in any pain?" he asked as he began the medical examination. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Not particularly. Thank you Lewis. Or should I say, Henry?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Weir went still...then laughed, after a moment. "Goodness, you must have hit your head!" he exclaimed. "Please do take off your hat so I may check for injuries. "Though I can understand the confusion--I do look a bit like the Society's co-founder, I own." "Here," he said, bending his thumb to touch his palm as he addressed the stranger. "How many fingers am I holding up?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "You are holding up four fingers, Dr. Jekyll. Or maybe it's Edward Hyde. Or Nick Lewsome. Or whichever one you feel like today!" *The old man chuckles.* 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Weir's jaw went rigid. His eyes narrowed at the stranger before him. "Look," said Lewis bluntly, voice lowering in pitch and volume. "I don't know who you are or what stunt you're trying to pull, but I would strongly advise you to keep private. Matters. Private. "Understand?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *The old man keeps smiling.* "Of course, Dr. Weir! I know how much you and your Granddaughters want to keep this private. Goodness, I can't imagine how Valerie would react if you two tell her about your connection." *His eyes light up, as if suddenly remembering something very important.* Say, you wouldn't happen to have any idea what your girls want for Christmas would you? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Panic shot through Lewis at the revelation that this interloper knew not only Weir's secrets, but Helen's and Hela's as well. Between the stranger blatantly revealing he possessed such knowledge and speculating how Mz. Hyde might react...Lewis couldn't help but take it as a threat. The man's unwavering smile didn't help either. Steeling his will, Weir resolved to determine how on earth this blackguard of a charlatan had learned such secrets. But first, Lewis knew, he had to keep the man from telling them. "What is it you want?" Weir asked in a whisper. "Is it money? Is that what this is about? Or did someone put you up to this?" he conjectured, remembering Moriarty's machinations. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "I want to give Helen and Hela what they want for Christmas! It's my job after all, and I'm running out of time on those two!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "You keep your filthy mitts off my girl!" growled Lewis as he lunged for the villain and grabbed him by the throat, toppling the chair over backward in the process. They fell in tandem. Weir landed atop the red-suited con man, pinning him to the ground. They regarded each other, their faces not four inches apart, Lewis's teeth bared and a look of murder in his eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited *Santa is shocked as Lewis tackles him to the floor.* 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Hela, not one to take being kept from sleep well, stormed towards the commotion, radiating displeasure. “Hey, can you bloody well keep it down?” Came her voice before she had even mounted the stairs, “Some of us actually want to—“ She came to a sudden stop, trying to process the scene before her. “Lewis?” Her gaze flickered to the red suit. “With a Santa Claus?” Her left hand dipped into her pocket, wrapping around the hilt of a knife. “What the Hell is going on here?” 4 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Brent crashed to the floor when the loud boom rattled throughout the building. He blinked a few times, pain blossoming from the back of his head as he tried to register if he had just imagined that or not. Sitting up slowly, Brent looked around before noticing Bennett trembling next to his bed. "Oh, Bennett, there's no need to be afraid. Come now, let's go investigate the source of all this ruckus, shall we?" Brent stood up and picked up his pet weasel. He opened his door and walked briskly down the hall. Bennett squeaked when Hela's shouts echoed down the hall. Brent rubbed the little fellow's head and turned the corner, only to freeze next to Hela. "What in the queen's name is going on here?" Brent leaned forward a little and narrowed his eyes. "Is that Saint Nicholas?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited Lewis smoothed his demeanor into a calmer-seeming one when he felt Hela's presence. He released his hold on the stranger's throat for her benefit, lest the sight trigger unpleasant memories. Sensing Brent's approach, Weir stood, hoisting the man to his feet and dusting him off for appearances' sake. "That's what I'm trying to ascertain," Lewis answered Hela. Brent spoke. "If you refer to the Christian saint, he's been dead for over a millennium and a half. As for this fellow..." Weir turned a skeptical eye to their unexpected guest, "he claims to be 'Santa Claus'." More lodgers arrived. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited LEWIS! *Mz. Hyde pushed through the crowd that had formed in the hallway.* Oh! Wonderful! He doesn't have anything broken! I am SO sorry for all of this! "I'm alright Mz. Hyde. Lewis was just telling me how much he and Helen and Hela are such wonderful friends! Speaking of..." *He waves to Hela.* "Merry Christmas Hela!" *He waves over to Brent.* "Merry Christmas Brent and Bennett!" *The big man waves at everyone in the hallway. He lets out a chuckle and yells in a booming voice.* "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Hela winced at the man’s cry of cheer and addressed Lewis with growing impatience. “Do you plan on staying here with the elf? Or can we go?” She glanced briefly at the growing crowd, scowling. “I need you to lock up, afterall...” 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Brent glanced at Lewis and muttered, “I know he’s not the actual saint. He can still be called Saint Nicholas you know.” Brent tensed up a little when Santa called he and Bennett’s names. How had he known them? Brent glanced between Hela and Lewis. “I highly doubt locking up will do much when there’s a hole in the ceiling,” Brent said quietly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago Lewis stepped over to Brent and Hela and addressed them quietly: "That man's either a con artist or a lunatic--he keeps claiming to be Santa Claus in truth," Weir explained. "I had better make certain that kitchen fire's well and truly out," he said at a normal volume. "Hela, do please come help me, if you would." He gestured for her to follow, then made his way through the crowd. ((Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • 2 years ago (Excuse me Mr. Cat, but that thread was specifically meant for me. Also, I think you're timeline is a little off there!) •Share › Avatar CarwashCat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Ah, dreadfully sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that. I'll delete it. Sorry again!)) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago After shooting Brent a brief glare, Hela took off before anyone could object, obediently following Lewis into the crowd. The pair vanished down a side hallway, while the other Lodgers continued to deal with the supposed Santa Claus. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago They went to the kitchen for appearances' sake, then to Hela's room. Lewis locked the door. He wore a barely-subdued look of panic as he spoke: "That man, whoever he is, knows our secrets, Hela. Knows my birth name, knows of our relation to each other, knows...too much!" •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Brent glanced after the two as Lewis and Hela left. He caught Hela’s glare and frowned. What was her problem? Brent turned his attention back to the matter at hand and made his way to good old Saint Nicholas. “Good evening, Saint Nicholas. Are you alright? Anything I can do to help you? A cup of tea perhaps?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I... What?” Shock at the news rapidly gave way to a knot of dread twisting itself in her stomach— Lewis anxious was never a good sign. “How could he, I haven’t breathed a word about it to anyone, never even considered writing it down!” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "I'd trusted you hadn't. Which means...I don't know. Perhaps he's a telepath. Or...or a Narrator's avatar or one of their pawns. There's no way he could..." He shook his head. "When he first revealed he knew about me, I strongly advised him to keep private matters private. He said 'Of course', but immediately thereafter wondered aloud how Mz. Hyde would react to the news, then went on to reveal he knew of your and my relationship, Hela. "Thinking he sought to blackmail me, I asked him what it was he wanted, who put him up to this...and instead of giving me an answer, he intimated wanting to get you and Helen something for Christmas. A veiled threat if ever I heard one." He looked at Hela apologetically. "That's why I was...that's why I sought to take a more direct approach in getting information out of him. Which is when you came upon us. Sorry you had to witness that." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She waved away his apology with a faint grin. “Please, if I had know, I would’ve pinned him myself.” The grin faded, leaving her looking rather weary as she dropped her gaze. “...how are we going to deal with him?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I wish I knew. The only thing I can think of is to perhaps get him alone so we can speak to him without any other prying ears about. Find out who he really is, whether anyone sent him, that sort of thing. Of course, if he's a telepath or a Narrator's pawn or avatar, he'd likely know we're planning this." Lewis shook his head. "Still, I don't know what else we can do till we know more. If someone did send him and we just kill him, that wouldn't solve the problem. Nor would it if he's an avatar. And if he's merely a Narrator's pawn, we'd be killing an innocent man and they'd simply find another patsy, perhaps someone closer to us. "We need to find a way to corner him, learn what we can, and go from there." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I don’t know how we could possibly manage that without the other Lodgers objecting... most everyone seemed convinced he’s real.” She thought for a long moment before her eyes brightened. “What if I go after him and you take him away for medical treatment afterwards? As the doctor, you’d get to order everyone else away, say you need room to work.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Hmm..." Lewis considered the plan. "That's a good idea," he said after a moment, "but I don't want you suffering negative repercussions if the lodgers see you outright go for him. We need something less obvious but which will result in injury and privacy nonetheless. "Perhaps...hm. 'Accidentally' trip him or bump into him or open a door quite hard into his face. That could work." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela couldn’t help but grin, pleasantly surprised by his approval. “I’m sure I could manage that,” She assured with an eager glint in her eye, “He wanted to know what to get me for Christmas, yeah? It’ll let me get close, maybe even get him to walk with me somewhere to talk...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis smiled. "That should work. I'll stay in the vicinity--under the guise of guarding you, naturally. That way we can pursue the medical option if need be." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Then I guess I best get started.” She dipped her head towards the locked door, indicating for him to open it. Once he had done so, the two of them returned to the crash sight. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Of course he's Santa! I mean just LOOK. AT. THIS. MESS! There's a sleigh and reindeer and everything! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((MadderJanobii )) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago MadderJanobii •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Since it appears my response went unnoticed I’ll paste it here.)) Brent glanced after the two as Lewis and Hela left. He caught Hela’s glare and frowned. What was her problem? Brent turned his attention back to the matter at hand and made his way to good old Saint Nicholas. “Good evening, Saint Nicholas. Are you alright? Anything I can do to help you? A cup of tea perhaps?” 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MadderJanobii • 2 years ago "Why how kind of you Brent! But I'm in the mood for some eggnog and if there are any of Miss. Rachel's famous cookies, I'd love to have one!" *The jolly elf laughs.* 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago “Well, last I checked, there’s a fresh batch just about ready to come out of the oven,” chimed Hela, stepping through the crowd of lodgers to approach Santa with a smile, “I could lead you there, if you’d like, and perhaps we could discuss Christmas presents.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "And the fire is well and truly put out," added Lewis with a chortle as he rejoined the group. ((MadderJanobii )) •Share › − Avatar MadderJanobii Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Brent glanced between the three before moving Bennett to his neck. This was awkward beyond belief. He could slice the tension in the air with a knife. Not only that, but Brent was still in his pajamas, so he looked less than appropriate to be meeting a man who claimed to be a saint. And while he didn’t mind Lewis seeing him less than kept, Brent doubted this was giving a good impression to the young lady named Hela. Brent sighed mentally. Well, too late now. He clapped his hands together and said, “Well, I can see if there’s any eggnog then. Shall we head into the kitchen then?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde )) •Share › Avatar Vampire Jesus • 2 years ago Santa the suicide bomber? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Vampire Jesus • 2 years ago (XD Nah, this was an accident!) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Vampire Jesus • 2 years ago (Happy birthday btw!) 4 •Share › Avatar Vampire Jesus Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Merry Christmas to you! 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy